eggzorbfandomcom-20200214-history
Porygon-Z
Anna Drol My name is Anna Drol and I'm from Tulsa, Oklahoma. Honey, just because I'm from the south doesn't mean I can't get as sickening as some of these fishy LA queen or New York queens. I'm bringing the whole dang farm. I want to win Drag Race because a southern queen has never really come out on top of this show. Normally we get tossed aside until we move to a big city, but you don't gotta be from a big city to get a big city gig, girl. Celestine Bambi I'm Celestine Bambi and I'm from Aurora, Colorado. Celestine has always been this adventurous side of me that's not afraid to go parasailing or to climb Mount Rainier. She's the free spirit my inner saboteur never allowed me to be. Winning Drag Race to me would mean the essential merging of my inner self and my outer self, the introvert and the extrovert, the symbol that I really have come out of the cocoon my teenage years put me into. Charisse Luvenia Hey, y'all! My name is Charisse Luvenia and I'm from New Orleans. Drag, to me, has always been about expressing who I am inside without the expectation of gender. When I say that, some people think I'm transgender, but I feel very comfortable as a man. I need to win Drag Race because I'm broke, plain and simple! New Orleans living drains a lot of money out of you if you wanna have fun, you know what I'm saying? Donna Turnip Hello! I'm Donna Turnip and I'm a Washington, DC born and raised queen. My drag is very...societal. I'm able to spin current events into a sort of flirty, big girl flair, so my aesthetic is constantly changing. I think this competition is going to be great for me because it'll really show people back home and all over the world that I really am the multifaceted, diverse queen I talk myself up to be. Erin Space I'm Erin Space and I'm from Tampa, Florida! I'm a very bubbly guy and an even bubblier girl if you know what I mean. I started drag at a very young age, so right now as a twenty one-year old I'm a lot more experienced than some of the other queens here. My drag aesthetic represents something not a lot of people have ever seen, and I think the judges need it in their lives, quite frankly. I use more colors than you can even imagine, so that'll give me an edge. Heather Infinite Heather Infinite, who I am, is twenty eight years old from San Francisco, California! The appeal of drag to me came naturally, living in San Francisco, where being gay was never an issue for me, so I grew up around fabulous people, and now I'm even prettier than they are. The "Infinite" in Heather Infinite really means that my ability to deliver quality performances is never ending, and that's how you win this competition. I don't think there's another queen here that can beat me. Hi-Lite Hey girls! My name is Hi-Lite and I am from Boston, Massachusetts. I call myself Hi-Lite because not only am I always the highlight of every drag show, but I'm the most important thing you'll see on this show, so you should be seeing me... first. My drag stands out in a sea of filler queens because I'm a little older than most queens, but that doesn't mean it's bad. Sometimes, being the black sheep gets you sheared first -- and that's what'll happen in this competition. Jacoba Asia I'm Jacoba Asia and I'm from New York City. Since a young age I've been enamored with the aesthetics of Southeast Asia, and despite being completely white, I have taken it upon myself to really dedicate a lot of my drag to paying respects to Chinese and Japanese culture. Jacoba Asia is just me, but upgraded. Jacoba takes more risks than Jacob does, Jacoba has a harder time holding her tongue than Jacob does. Drag Race is the perfect platform for me to win because it's taking me, already great, and making me incredible. Magic Wanda Magic Wanda is here and queer, darling. I'm from Chicago and I'm here to put all these _____es under my spell. No one is safe from what I'm casting here. I'm winning Drag Race, point blank, cut and dry! I'm very rare in that I'm a queen with a golden singing voice, extensive dance training...girl, I have it all and I should really just be given the crown now. Miss Macy Hey hey! I'm Miss Macy and I come from LA. They call me Miss Macy because I'm your department store queen -- I'm not the sewing type, but don't think that means I won't be walking down that runway in six inch heels giving you ''life''. The Drag Race crown is mine because a lot of this show is having a fierce look. Sure, you can act and dance your way to top three, but nothing says "iconic" like when you show up at next year's reunion looking like the queen of the world. Mollypop I'm Mollypop and I'm a cutthroat girl from Cincinnati, Ohio. Mollypop is sweet enough to put in your mouth, but at the same time, I'll trip you up and take you places you've never been before with my makeup. People say look queens can't win this show but I think that you can be a look queen and still slay the challenges as well. Winning that crown would mean everything to me...I mean, what goes better with a new house in LA than a crown and scepter? Special K My name is Special K and I'm from Los Angeles. I represent a style of drag that nowadays is unheard of...that out of the box, wild, quirky type of drag that puts all eyes on you. Oh, and I may or may not have the skinniest waist in the history of drag. For me, this isn't about winning as much as it is proving to myself and to my family that drag isn't a waste of time. I think just me being here is a testament to my abilities, but going far and maybe even winning would really help that out. Stella I'm Stella, the quintessential old fashioned hag, and I'm from Seattle. I've always been a fan of black and white movies, old time-y dramas and the beginnings of Broadway, so Stella is an outlet to bring back what invented the entertainment industry. No one's ever seen a queen only wear black and white before and make it deep into the competition. Sure, you've seen Max, but Stella will blow your mind; and besides, the crown is monochrome. Stephen Fidelia I'm Stephen Fidelia and I'm from Baltimore, Maryland. My drag has always been for the working class, for those gays out there who go home after my shows and eat ramen cooked by their Tinder date before...well, you know. The whole inspiration for me to go into this competition is to blow the judges away everywhere. I hope they like me so much that they put me in the bottom just so I can lip sync queens they don't like out of the competition. That's how much I think I'll win. Contestant Progress